


Weekend Getaway

by ellebeedarling



Series: Kaidan Porn Week 2018 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kaidan Porn Week 2018, M/M, Masturbation, bathtub hijinks, self love day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Written for Kaidan Porn Week atspectrekaidanalenkoon Tumblr:John and Kaidan go away for their anniversary weekend, and John wants to watch his man in action.





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is John and Kaidan from [Someone to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341489/chapters/21166058)!

John whistled as he set his suitcase by the door, taking in the view while his husband crossed to the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. John joined him, snaking his arms around Kaidan’s waist from behind and dropping a light kiss against his neck. “This place is gorgeous,” he breathed, “but I think we should check out that big tub in the bathroom first thing. I've been dying to get you in there since we made this reservation.”

 

The suite they’d rented for their second wedding anniversary was large and spacious, with amazing views of verdant forests and rolling green hills beyond a shimmering lake, but John wasn’t terribly interested in the view at the moment. They’d traveled to Quebec in hopes of a little seclusion, foregoing the ancient castle that Montebello was famous for. Instead, they’d chosen a rustic, log cabin nestled between the lakeshore and the forest to ensure their privacy. This weekend getaway was about them and lots of sex - no kids, no work, no worries.

 

Kaidan chuckled. “ Oh yeah? What are you planning on doing to me once you have me there?” he asked with false innocence.

 

“ You'll just have to come with me and see.” Shepard released his waist and grabbed Kaidan's hands, pulling him along while he backed into the bathroom. He filled the tub while slowly removing Kaidan's clothes, piece-by-piece. Kaidan returned the favor, John’s hands roaming his husband’s body. Even after years together, he still couldn’t get enough. 

 

Lips met for slow, savoring kisses that left John feeling weak and eager to get moving toward the things he had in mind. Stepping into the tub, he urged Kaidan to follow with a gentle tug on the man’s hands. He lowered himself into the water, and Kaidan sank down with him, coming to rest between John’s legs. 

 

Kaidan situated himself, his back to John’s front, and Shepard grinned when the man let out a long, satisfied groan as the water enveloped them. Neither of them liked to talk about how many aches and pains they were sporting these days. The end of the Reaper War had not seen an end to the work they’d needed to accomplish. John was kept busy most of the time with his duties as human councilor, and Kaidan still reported to headquarters in Vancouver daily to oversee the Alliance’s current defence measures. And when they weren’t working for humanity - still fighting but in new ways - they were wrangling their two small yet feisty daughters. 

 

In short, they were exhausted. 

 

As much as John would enjoy having a weekend away for nothing but adventurous and rigorous sexual escapades, it would be nice to actually sleep in for a fucking change. 

 

He wrapped his arms around his husband again, hands sliding down Kaidan’s chest and stomach, feeling slick skin, hard muscle, and soft hair. He groaned, never tiring of the feel of Kaidan beneath his fingertips. 

 

Unable to resist, he ducked his head, laying a line of kisses up Kaidan’s jaw, to his ear, nipping at the lobe until Kaidan tilted his head to the side to ease the way for John’s ministrations. Kaidan’s hands caressed John’s forearms, sliding up and down wet skin. “This is nice,” he murmured. “But we do have giant tubs both at home and at the apartment.” 

 

“Think of it as a new, giant tub for us to defile.” John scooted his butt lower, bringing more of Kaidan’s body into contact with his. Kaidan’s chuckle turned into a ragged moan when he felt John’s dick press against the top of his ass. The older man twisted his head to catch Shepard’s lips for a hungry kiss. Their lips moved together, tongues twining until they were both breathless and hard. 

 

Kaidan’s fingers slid up John’s shins, toying with the hair, before slipping around to cup his calves, massaging gently. John moaned and ran his hands down his husband’s chest and abs, tracing the ridges of muscle before delving into the curly hairs at the base of his cock. 

 

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Shepard whispered, punctuating the words with a sharp nip to Kaidan’s ear. 

 

“John. Fuck.” Kaidan’s head dropped back onto John’s shoulder as he took a moment to regain his composure. 

 

John’s fingers continued tickling and teasing between Kaidan’s legs while his lips mapped every inch of the man’s jaw and neck. Kaidan kissed him once more before rising and sitting on the edge of the tub. 

 

John watched as he got comfortable, leaning back against the wall and spreading his legs wide to give John the best view. Shepard settled more comfortably in the tub as well, arms draped over the sides. His head lolled back against the wall, and he knew his eyes were hooded and lusty as he watched his husband’s fingers drift down hard muscle and wet skin toward his prize. 

 

Shepard loved Kaidan. Loved touching him and tasting him and watching him. His husband was one of the most caring and compassionate people he’d ever met while at the same time managing to be an all-around badass and hot as fuck. Even when they were away from each other, John found it difficult to go more than twenty minutes without thinking of Kaidan in some way. And there were few fantasies that turned John on more than watching his husband jack himself off. 

 

Kaidan’s grin was bright and knowing, like he’d figured out exactly where his husband’s mind was at. It was unsurprising. By now they knew each other like the backs of their hands. Shepard merely grinned and licked his lips in anticipation. 

 

Honey-brown eyes locked onto John’s, and his heart stuttered as the anticipation built. He watched as Kaidan’s strong hands trailed slowly down his own chest, through thick, dark hair, fingertips tracing hard lines of muscle. His gaze never deviated from John’s as he reached for the bar of soap and sudsed up his fingers. 

 

His hand skimmed over his cock, not applying any pressure, just ghosting over his flesh. John’s breathing picked up the pace as he watched the show before him. Kaidan was still staring at him, but now John’s eyes were locked on what his husband was doing with his hands. 

 

Kaidan finally took hold of himself with a gentle grip, a quiet moan slipping past his lips and John glanced up to see the man’s eyes fluttering closed. Shepard swallowed back a groan of his own, almost wanting to stop this and take over. But his eyes were helplessly drawn back to the scene further down Kaidan’s body. Soap bubbled over Kaidan’s hands as he began to stroke himself slowly, twisting his wrist on every upstroke and dragging his thumb over the head of his own dick. 

 

John was outright panting now as he watched. Kaidan’s head dropped back, mouth parting as he gasped. His free hand drifted down to fondle his balls, but John gently pushed it away and took over that task. He simply couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer. 

 

Kaidan’s strokes were slow and light, so John matched him, playing with his testicles with feathery touches that were drawing delicious noises out of his husband’s throat. John was pretty sure he’d never been so hard in his life. He thought sometimes that Kaidan had no idea how unbelievably sexy he was, and seeing him sprawled out like this - skin flushed and gleaming with a sheen of sweat, head thrown back and lips parted as he fucked his own fist - was downright pornographic. John was going to come just from watching. 

 

Kaidan’s eyes flicked down when John reached into the water to grip his own dick. He was torn between holding tightly to the base to stave off his orgasm and stroking in time with Kaidan’s movements. Instead, he gave himself a few quick strokes before abandoning his need altogether. He grabbed the soap and slicked up his fingers before returning them to Kaidan’s balls. He rolled them in his fingers, gently rubbing and tugging on the skin of his sac, then sliding back to press against his perineum. Kaidan scooched his ass down to offer John better access and Shepard grinned at his husband, then slid a soapy finger toward the man’s hole. 

 

Kaidan groaned as John’s finger circled his entrance, never dipping inside, just applying a nice steady pressure. The rhythm of Kaidan’s fist increased, and he reached down to cup his own balls. This time, John let him, focusing his attention on the tight pucker of Kaidan’s ass. 

 

“John,” he groaned, when Shepard pressed a bit harder. “Fuck, I’m…”

 

Shepard growled and rose to his knees, clamping his teeth down on Kaidan’s left nipple, then flicking his tongue over the tight nub. Kaidan cried out, hands picking up a near frantic rhythm as John’s fingertip increased pressure against him, still circling his entrance. He could hear the catch in Kaidan’s throat, feel the tension thrumming through his body, and he leaned away, eyes locked once more on Kaidan’s crotch. 

 

“Come, Kaid,” he whispered. “I wanna watch.” 

 

The older man was already so worked up that it only took him gripping himself a little tighter and giving his cock a few firm pulls before his come was spurting into the air in thick ribbons, landing on his belly. He threw his head back, body arching into the sweet tension of his climax, and he growled out John's name, hoarse and raspy. John smiled as he watched his lover's body trembling with aftershocks, and when his husband was thoroughly spent, he lowered himself back into the water and pressed himself against John’s body.

 

“ That was the sexiest fucking thing,” Shepard murmured against Kaidan's lips.

 

“Mmm… next time I get to watch you, though,” Kaidan practically purred. He dipped his hand underwater and took Shepard’s cock in a firm grip.

 

“Not gonna last,” John muttered, dropping his head back as Kaidan dragged his teeth against his throat. “Fuck, K…” A garbled moan forced its way out of John’s throat as his orgasm hit, shooting fire through his veins. He felt Kaidan’s grin against his neck as his body jerked in the rapidly cooling water of the tub. “Now we need a shower,” he gasped. 

 

“And dinner,” Kaidan said, pressing soft kisses to John’s jaw. “If we’re going to keep this up all weekend, we’re going to need fuel.”

 

“Alright, but we’re ordering in,” John reluctantly agreed. “Because I’ve just decided that I don’t want an inch of your skin covered up this entire weekend.”

 

“Sounds like a solid plan.” 

 

John laughed and cupped a hand around the back of his husband’s neck. “Happy anniversary, babe.” 

 

“Happy anniversary to you, John.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
